Organic semiconductor materials are used widely in a variety of electronic applications including field-effect transistors, light-emitting diodes, and photovoltaic cells. A challenge remains, however, to produce electron-transporting (n-type) organic semiconductors that are stable under standard operating conditions in air.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for new air-stable and solution-processable n-type organic semiconducting compounds, compositions, and materials that can be integrated in various device designs including, but not limited to, complementary circuits, organic light emitting diodes, organic photovoltaics, capacitors, and sensors.